


Who Hunts the Hunter

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Who Hunts the Hunter

Title: Who Hunts the Hunter   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.   
Fandom: Once Upon A Time   
Pairing: Red/Belle   
Rating:   G   
AN:  For [](http://statuepup.livejournal.com/profile)[**statuepup**](http://statuepup.livejournal.com/) , who asked so nicely. Sorry it’s only a drabble, but my muse is being fickle these days.

The door to the library creaked open slowly as Red carefully poked her head inside and then stepped into the silence. Around her was shelf upon shelf of books of all shapes and sizes. Her keen nose noticed the clean scent of wood polish and old paper. She smiled as she also caught something else on the faint current of air blowing through the room, something familiar. Something she was coming to think of as home.  
  
Red peered around a bookshelf and there in the middle of the room sat Belle, her nose all but buried in her book, a beam of sunshine falling in to light her page. Dust motes fell slowly down, like this world's version of fairy dust, before twinkling out of the light and disappearing.  
  
Her breath caught, as Belle suddenly glanced up, startled. Red's nose flared as she realized she was caught, and the urge to turn and run flashed through her veins. But she stood stock still, watching as Belle calmed and gently smiled, warm and inviting. Their eyes locked and held, each woman waiting in the silence, wondering what was to come next.  
  
Who would be the hunter and who would be the hunted today?


End file.
